


Inside

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Fic Promptly prompt of "The Losers/Leverage, any, inside".</p><p>Jensen wasn't quite quick enough to avoid getting caught. He expects someone to rescue him, but he never guessed who it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as gen or slash, but it's still G rated either way.

All Jensen could do was wait.

He didn't need to hope or pray or any of that nonsense that other people talk about when they're in life-threatening situations. Those poor people didn't have what he had. A team that he knew wouldn't let anything happen to him. Oh sure, they might personally want to suffocate him in his sleep occasionally, but they'd never let anyone else do it first.

So he waited.

The cell was larger than he would have expected from a Columbian prison. Not that he had a lot of experience with Columbian prisons, but both Clay and Roque had been in them before and had told him enough to make him know he needed to keep himself calm.

He hadn't meant to get left behind, but the plan had quickly gone from bad to worse and by the time the drug runners caught up to them, he had to do something to give the others enough time to get away. After all, he'd finished his part of the plan – the comms in the area would be offline for at least another two days by his calculations – and all he had to do now was wait.

Waiting was hard.

He missed his computer. And his smartphone. And his regular phone. And his mp3 player. And his team. Why hadn't they come to rescue him yet? What if they were dead? Or worse? Had there been some kind of zombie outbreak in South America? Were his friends all trying to eat each other's brains?

"Jensen?"

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Not that it really mattered – if someone was calling his name in English, that was good enough for him. As he was about to answer, he heard a shout, presumably from a guard who had spotted his would-be rescuer. Nothing to worry about though, as the shout was quickly followed by a few grunts and a thud that caused the door to Jensen's cell to shudder.

Jensen couldn't help but notice the lack of gunfire. That was the only thing that concerned him about his rescue. Why weren't the team shooting their way in?

"In here." He moved into the far corner of the cell moments before a sound that could only be someone shouldering the wooden door. The first impact shuddered the door again. The second caused the hinges to creak and groan. The third one completely shattered the frame, leaving the door to topple towards the floor.

Standing on the other side was the one person that Jensen had never expected to come after him.

"Eliot?" Jensen stepped forward, squinting against the light that streamed into the cell. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Before answering, Eliot spun around, his leg kicking out to catch another of the guards across the back of his knees, dropping him to the floor. In a perfect moment of movement, Eliot grabbed the man's short hair, pulling his head back, and knocked him out with a single jab to the face. With the guard unconscious on the floor, he turned his attention back to Jensen who was still standing where he had been.

"Clay called me," he explained, his hands ushering Jensen out of the small room. "I was in the neighborhood and he said you needed retrieving. That's what I do."

Jensen shrugged. He had no reply. And there weren't many people or scenarios that could cause that particular phenomenon.

"So are we going, or were you waiting for an invitation?" Eliot smiled as he spoke, softening his words.

He followed Eliot as they headed towards the sound of gunfire further down the corridor. "You're hanging around for a bit, right?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was always so much fun when Eliot was with them. Even Cougar smiled occasionally, and when Eliot got in the kitchen… Heaven.

Eliot paused for a moment and turned around to look at Jensen. He reached out with one hand and briefly cupped Jensen's cheek. Neither of them spoke, but the gesture was enough and Jensen finally relaxed, despite the firefight they were headed into.

His team was waiting, and Eliot was here. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
